Miss you mom
by Tears'n'Blood
Summary: "The white Fang of Konoha" worries about his wife and his newborn child. Rated M for later chapters. Pairings: Sakumo Hatake x OC
1. Promise

**Miss you mom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OC: Sayuri Hatake = Sakumo's wife

**Have fun reading!**

**-In the Hospital of Konohagakure-**

"Hatake-san?", a nurse called.

"Yes?", I answered, my voice nearly failed to work.

The nurse led me to the room, where my wife and child were resting.

On my face, worries.

They didn't let me in the delivery ward, because they had to do an abdominal delivery.

Though I had wanted to be with my wife all the time. I nearly threw a tantrum in there, because I didn't want to loose my wife again. The security team couldn't bring me out either. After all I was a shinobi. Not any shinobi! I was the legendary "White Fang of Konoha"!

Finally I had went off the room, caused by the smile and a promise of my wife Sayuri.

A promise she would be fine without me watching over her like a dog over his meat.

The nurse registered my worries.

"You don't have to worry Hatake-san, you're wife and son are both fine", she gave me a smile.

I did not return the smile.

Her smile couldn't reach the beautifulness of my wife's.

Didn't know a more beautiful smile than hers.

But maybe that's it, what they call love.

"Please do not wake them", the nurse reminded me.

In the room lay Sayuri in the bed, sleeping with our son cuddled in her arms.

I smiled.

She always needs to hug something. Mostly it was me, after sex.

Sometimes me, had fallen asleep in cuddling sessions, exhausted from an S-Rank mission.

Though Hokage-sama gave me a break, because of the pregnancy of my wife.

And then she had fallen asleep in cuddling sessions, exhausted from pregnancy and things that comes with pregnancy. And I hugged her.

I walked over to the bed, sat down to watch them sleeping in peace and gave my wife a soft kiss on her forehead.


	2. Training

Enjoy. x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Mommy!", Kakashi greeted me stormily. "You missed me?"

"Yeah, daddy can't cook!" I laughed as he put on a face.

"Hey, don't be mean. I don't think it's that bad." My husband stood in the door case to the kitchen.

"I'm sure it is eatable."

"Most times, he burns it!"

Sakumo crossed his arms before his chest. "Didn't you want to train today?"

My eyebrows went up.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Yeah, yeah, go play until your mother has prepared a delicious meal", he ruffled our son's hair.

"Sure Dad."

"Sakumo I have to speak a serious word with you."

"Why? Did something happen on your mission?", he looked puzzled.

"No. But don't you think, he is too young to be a ninja?"

"Certainly he is young, but is far ahead of his contemporaries! It would be waste too wait until he is at the age of the usual academy entrance age. Plus I'll register him when he hits the age of four."

"That's still too early."

"Speaking of doing something too early. I thought you started to take missions too early, to! And you ignored me."

"Ah, so that's a sort of revenge for not staying at home? "

"No that is not the point!", he looked a bit sad, "Kakashi certainly will become a ninja, earlier or later.

He just will begin to experience earlier. He will not have to do assassination or bodyguard missions, because he sure is too young for that."

"Hm."

Suddenly he hugged me. "I missed you, Sayuri", he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, Sakumo."


	3. Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy. Thx! ;P

I sighed, I hated it, when I was sent to 'play', so Dad could discuss some 'adult stuff'. Was it with Mum or with Jiraya. Later conversations didn't even interest me slightly. They just talked about Jirayas books, sure books did interest me, but once I discovered that Jiraya had to sneak in the women's bath to research for his next book. Since then I was uninterested to listen in their chats further. Former conversations did interest me, but Mum and Dad would be mad if they discovered me listening. Well, Mum would rather be sad than angry, but I didn't want to see her sad! And Dad would not train me and this would really suck. So I headed for the nearly playgrounds.

**-At the Playgrounds-**

"Hey Hatake! What gives us the honor to see you? Are you lonely?", a boy shouted as soon as he spotted me, I figured out that it was Asuma Sarutobi, the currently Hokage's youngest son, who was only one year older than me.

"No Sarutobi, I had suddenly an urgent requirement to kick your ass!"

He just laughed.

"You want to play football? We need only one more player then we would have two teams."

"Sure. I don't mind to play football. Although I rather want to kick your ass."

"Then I will put you in the opposing team", he grinned, "so we can see how you half portion will kick my ass."

I growled at this, he referred to my body height! I really did not liked it, if somebody mocked me about being small! His grin grew even further, while I glanced at him angrily.

Asuma hit a girl in my team hard with the ball. I rolled my eyes, I thought she would cry.

Another girl ran to her. "Are you okay, Rin?"

"Yes, I'm okay. You don't have to worry, Kurenai."

"Shouldn't apologize for hurting her?", the girl named Kurenai shouted at Asuma, her red eyes glowing furiously. Well, that was interesting, never seen somebody with red eyes. Okay, I never had seen somebody at my age with silver hair too, except me. Though her parents had had a good choice with her name – Kurenai, dark red. And for my name, I think it was a bad choice to call me like an ugly thing as the scarecrow. I remember all those people calling me sweet, cute and beautiful, when I was a baby. But maybe it was my parents kind of irony to call me scarecrow. Or named me Kakashi for my untamable messy hair.

"I'm really sorry, Rin", Asuma apologized.

"It is okay. It is not, that you have aimed purposefully at me", she smiled.

"NO! I really didn't aim at you!", Asuma winced, Kurenai's eyes still glowing. I grinned.

"What is so funny? Hatake!", Kurenai yelled at me, turning her furious glance to me. I have to commit that her staring with her glowing red eyes, is kind of creepy.

"Er, nothing, it's just fun to see Asuma's ass getting kicked."

She seemed to be a bit calmed down. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"I think we should call for a break", Asuma still seemed to be a bit frightened. I grinned.

"It's rare to see you here, Kakashi-kun", Rin smiled at me.

"Well, my parents had to discuss something and wanted me to not overhear them."

"Oh", her smile faded, "my parents send me to my room. But I still can hear them shouting at each other." Her friend Kurenai hugged her.

"I don't think they have a fight", I paused and smiled, "they are too much in love."

"I thought that of my parents too", she gave me a weakly smile, "but the divorce is set for next month."

"I'm sure your parents are so MUCH IN LOVE!", a familiar voice implied, sitting in a nearby tree. He showed his face, smirking.

"PERVERT!", I yelled at Jiraya. I tried to make him falling of his tree, like a ripe apple, by aiming at him with the football.

He grinned and caught the ball, one-handed. "I have to go, I need to research."

I growled at him.

"Your parents seem to love each other", Rin gave me a smile.

"That is not what he meant!"

"Then explain."

My face went red.

"No! Er, I have to go, it's lunch time. Bye all!"

(AN: hahaha, this chapter was so much fun to write! Little poor Kakashi , I'm so evil xD

C U)


End file.
